Discussioni utente:Huntik1995
Benvenuto! Ciao Huntik1995 -- siamo molto contenti di avere Huntik Secret & Seekers Wiki nella nostra Wikia community! Grazie per la tua collaborazione! Ti vogliamo dare alcuni suggerimenti per aiutarti a mettere in moto la tua wiki. I tuoi primi quattro passi 1. Crea la tua Pagina Utente - è il posto per parlare di te stesso e farti conoscere (e fare pratica!) 2. Aggiungi un logo - impara come creare un logo, e poi clicca qui per aggiungerlo alla tua wiki. Crea un articolo per questa wiki: width=20 3. Crea i tuoi primi 10 articoli - usa il campo sulla destra per creare la pagine, iniziando con poche righe per ogni articolo. 4. Modifica la pagina principale - clicca sul logo e raggiungi la pagina principale. Ricordati di aggiungere dei link interni (come questo) per raggiungere le nuove pagine che hai appena creato. Dopo aver seguito tutti i passi sei già a buon punto! La tua wiki deve sembrare attiva ed aperta ai nuovi utenti. Puoi sempre chiedere ai tuoi amici di aiutarti, oppure invitare nuove persone a creare nuovi articoli o modificare quelli già esistenti. Più pagine e link vengono creati e più velocemente la tua wiki diventerà popolare. I visitatori che cercheranno "Huntik Secret & Seekers Wiki" saranno in grado di trovarlo facilmente. Per qualunque altre domanda, puoi leggere le pagine di aiuto, oppure spedirci un'e-mail attraverso il nostro . Non dimenticare di controllare le altre wiki su Wikia per idee, template, layout e molto altro! Buona fortuna, Sarah Manley ciao ciao sono uno degli utenti più attivi della huntik wiki inglese huntik eng se serve aiuto chiedi pure hai molto da fare soprattutto riguardo i template guarda questi e prendine spunto http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_titans http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_character Nitram86 22:31, dic 10, 2011 (UTC) purtroppo non posso creare io i template perchè non ne ho i permessi Nitram86 23:00, dic 11, 2011 (UTC) io ho seguito più o meno le pagine fatte da te però se non sono come le vuoi basta spiegarmi come le devo fare ah ricordati di firmare i messaggi Nitram86 11:09, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) l'unica cosa che hai cambiato nelle mie pagine è l'allineamento e il bordo delle immagini captionalign="center" bordersize="medium" bordercolor="#fcca00" widths="186" utilizzando questi parametri è questo che devo fare aggiungere a tutte le gallerie questi parametri?? Nitram86 11:17, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) praticamente hai creato questa wiki per farla solo te?? allora che serve creare una wiki e soprattutto perchè utilizzare immagini e informazioni prese da quella inglese se la vuoi fare tutta da solo?? come avrai notato iniziando a creare una wiki non è un lavoro semplice da fare soprattutto procurarsi le foto e avere le licenze giuste per evitare che la wikia la cancelli comunque se ti serve una mano chiedi pure^^ Nitram86 11:24, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) non è un problema se copi le informazioni da altre wiki perchè il contenuto è libero ma è necessario almeno dire da che sito le hai tratte per esempio con un ringraziamento nella prima pagina. il fatto è che per fare le pagine nella wiki inglese ci è voluto molto tempo soprattutto fare gli screenshot degli episodi quindi preferisco uplodare le foto immagini fatte da me io sulla tua wiki. ah un consiglio per la stessa ragione se usi informazioni tratte da wikipedia è necessario aggiungere questo template. questo collega la tua pagina a quella della wikipedia indicandone gli autori questo è un esempio http://huntik.wikia.com/wiki/Thor Nitram86 11:46, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) per me va bene non so per gli altri autori della wiki inglese Nitram86 11:51, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) io farei qualcosa del tipo: "molte delle informazioni presenti in questa enciclopedia sono ricavate dalla versione inglese huntik wiki in inglese ringrazio quindi tutti gli autori di quelle pagine" o qualcosa di simile perchè capirai anche da solo che da un po fastidio quando qualcosa fatto da te viene utilizzato da altri facendolo passare per proprio ^^ comunque non ho capito se vuoi il mio aiuto o no?? Nitram86 12:20, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) ok boss^^ comunque la wiki non è mia ricorda che una wiki è fatta da tantissimi collaboratori tu sei il founder cioè il fondatore di questa enciclopedia poi hai gli amministratori che controllano l'enciclopedia quando tu non ci sei e infine gli utenti che danno il loro aiuto...è come una città tu l'hai fondata ma crescerà si evolverà anche se tu non collabori più. per esempio il fondatore della wiki inglese non c'è più e la portiamo avanti io e altre tre persone più un amministratore che ogni tanto controlla. daccordo allora inizio a fare un paio di pagine Nitram86 12:39, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) dimmi se va bene Maelstrom Nitram86 12:49, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) Guarda che le categorie l'ho aggiunta purtroppo di mailstrom non sappiamo a che gruppo appartiene quindi l'unica categoria che si può aggiungere è titani. mentre per gli altri quando aggiungi una categoria devi crearne la pagine ricorda che le pagine di categoria sono diverse dalle pagien normali Draco Titano e Categoria:Draco_Titano sono due pagine diverse. tu usi lo stesso nome per entrambe ma solitamente si usa Draco Titano per la pagina di discussione e Draco Titani per le categorie. una cosa ma 400 px per le immagini non sono un po troppo?? c'è un immagine enorme e testo quasi nulla soprattutto occupa molto spazio che invece dovrebbe servire per le informazioni. Nitram86 13:17, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) il problema è che sono sempre due pagine distinte l'unico modo per fare si che funzioni come vuoi tu è fare come ho fatto io cioè aggiungere alla pagina di categoria anche la pagina con le informazioni. Nitram86 13:30, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) secondo me l'ordine non è così fondamentale comunque perchè spesso l'amuleto si vede dopo alcuni episodi rispetto al titano e l'icona uguale mettiamo l'esempio di midnight roc, il titano si è visto in uno dei primi episodi è stato nominato solo dopo 3 o 4 episodi e l'amuleto e l'icona non è ancora apparsa. se dovessimo aspettare che escano tutti e tre la pagina non verebbe neppure creata mentre se come vuoi fare tu vorresti metterli in un ordine preciso sarebbe necessario rifare la Galleria nuovamente una volta che sono usciti l'icona e l'amuleto il che è complicato perchè la wiki non permette facilmente di recuperare immagini uploadate parecchio tempo prima. l'idea di base solitamente è crei la pagina con le informazioni in possesso e la modifichi una volta che escono le altre. inoltre ricorda che in basso nelle pagine collegate viene visualizzata la prima immagine presente nella pagina...se inserissi per primo l'amuleto apparirebbe quello invece del titano. Nitram86 17:50, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) perchè?? la wiki è una pagina di collaborazione facciamo un esempio semplice la pagina riguardante i titani leggendari nella wiki inglese non l'ho creata io è stata creata prima come pagina che conteneva solo Behemoth successivamente quando è arrivato araknos e tao sono stati aggiunti e infine io ho aggiunto i titani della nuova serie. il compito del fondatore che sei tu è quello di organizzare l'enciclopedia in modo che chi arriva a collaborare sappia già dove pubblicare le proprie informazioni, nelle wiki più grandi essitono le così dette pagine di Disambiguazione disambiguazione nella wiki di naruto italiana sono pagine nelle quali si inseriscono i collegamenti a pagine che hanno lo stesso nome. poi esistono pagine di rindirizzamento che servono per facilitare la ricerca agli utenti reindirizzamento nella wiki di naruto inglese per esempio nel nostro caso potremmo creare una pagine di reindirizzamento chiamata lok che porta alla pagina Lok Lambert in questo modo chi cerca lok verrà immediatamente mandato alla pagina giusta.Nitram86 18:05, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) consigli sulla wiki la wikia mette a disposizione numerosi trucchetti utili i primi sono i template: questo è uno dei templete più utili mettendo questo al posto del nome della pagina permette in caso sia necessario cambiare il nome della pagina di sostituirlo automaticamente. Midnight_Roc questo è un esempio al posto del nome all inizio ho messo page name e anche nel nome delle statistiche in questo modo se il nome non è corretto e come dice questo sito http://www.vonglitschka.com/2010/03/16/gamer-icons/ è midnight rook noi dobbiamo solo spostare la pagine mentre il nome scritto all interno cambia da solo. altrimenti saremmo costretti a modificare la pagina e in ogni punto in cui c'è il nome sostituire midnight roc con midnight rook.. spero di essere stato chiaro^^ Nitram86 14:17, dic 13, 2011 (UTC) Secondo consiglio le pagine di reindirizzamento quando un personaggio è conosciuto con più nomi viene usata una pagina di reindirizzamento per esempio nel nostro caso potremmo creare una pagina chiamata Il Professore con tutte le informazioni e una Simon Judeau che reindirizza alla pagina del professore come questo caso Nitram86 20:59, dic 13, 2011 (UTC) categorie come vuoi che chiami la categoria delle magie?? Magie Poteri?? Nitram86 20:54, dic 13, 2011 (UTC) comunque nel cartone li chiamano poteri solo in inglese li chiamano spell cioè magie...comunque fatto aggiunta la categoria magie Nitram86 17:36, dic 14, 2011 (UTC) perchè?? secondo me è meglio fare riferimento agli episodi così dopo basta sostituire semplicemente per esempio Episodio 33 con il relativo link alla pagina degli episodiNitram86 19:44, dic 15, 2011 (UTC) però dobbiamo fare prima o poi la lista degli episodi oppure si potrebbe fare i riferimenti http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ushi_no_Koku_Mairi se vedi questo esempio vicino alla parole c'è un numerino che ti porta sotto dove c'è scritto in che episodio o capitolod el fumetto è tratta quell informazione, se vuoi si può fare anche così che è molto più bello perchè non troverai mai in giro ne il numero dell episodio ne in titolo. Nitram86 20:05, dic 15, 2011 (UTC) cioè una wiki in continuity?? cioè senza nulla che riguarda il mondo reale "lista episodi" "voci" "disegnatori" "autore" Nitram86 20:13, dic 15, 2011 (UTC) ok va bene però ti dispiacerebbe visto che fai i titani della prima serie fare ymir?? è l'unico che manca nella mia scheda... io sto facendo i casterwill almeno quelli conosciuti perchè i due servitori di nimue non so il nome Nitram86 20:20, dic 15, 2011 (UTC) perchè rielabori?? guarda che gli articoli della wiki in inglese sono rielaborati dall italiano visto che li ho fatti anche io XD Nitram86 20:30, dic 15, 2011 (UTC) vadoa nche io sono appena tornato dal lavoro sono un po stanco ciao Nitram86 20:39, dic 15, 2011 (UTC) Promozione Nella wiki inglese sono stato promosso Amministratore continuerò ad aiutare anche qui ma sarò un po meno presente come capirai bene... Nitram86 14:56, dic 16, 2011 (UTC) per l'antico guardiano dei casterwill non è meglio antico guardiano che Guardiano antico?? Nitram86 15:13, dic 16, 2011 (UTC) ultimo episodio ultimo episodio su rai .it domani c'è l'ultima puntata della seconda serie Nitram86 13:22, dic 17, 2011 (UTC) ultimo episodio seconda serie in attesa delal terza XD Nitram86 13:20, dic 18, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Ciao sono un utente che collabora nahce sulla wiki in inglese dedicata ad Huntik. Essendo un appasionato di varie mitologie e folklore ho messo un po' di note culturali nelle pagine di Viviane e Harlequin ed ho anche provveduto a scrivere meglio la pagina della Spirale di Sangue, non usando un traduzione letterale ma un testo più "aggiornato" (quindi niente speculazioni dei tempi della prima serie secondo la quale potevano essere i nullificatori o altro)Carloc2 20:42, dic 17, 2011 (UTC) :Si posso fare i luoghi. Io aggiungevo solo delle note nelle pagine dei Titani perché alcuni sono tratti da mostri delle varie mitologie (Quetzacoatl dal dio azteco omonimo, o Pendragon il cui nome è in realtà il cognome di re artù ecc...)Carloc2 20:53, dic 18, 2011 (UTC) Fine_della_seconda_stagione_commenti se vuoi parlare della fine della seconda stagione Nitram86 16:37, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) Luoghi Certi!87.14.218.84 18:58, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) :Le grotte le unirei al tempio di Thor perchè si tratta di una parte del tempio, solo che sotteranea.Carloc2 21:37, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) :Ho capito, ma comunque inserire quando i luoghi sono apparsi per la prima volta direi che si può mettere.Carloc2 11:51, dic 20, 2011 (UTC) oggetti hai gia usato i nomi di quegli oggetti in qualche pagina?? così uso quel nome e non facciamo troppi casini Nitram86 20:11, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) fatte le pagine con i nomi che mi hai dato per quella della spada di san giorgio sarebbe necessario scrivere meglio la parte dello scontro tra Defoe e dante per la spada per ora ho detto le cose principali... Nitram86 13:17, dic 21, 2011 (UTC) pagina strana Ortiane hai idea a cosa si riferisce quaste pagina o è solo vandalismo?? Nitram86 15:31, dic 23, 2011 (UTC) pagien più richieste http://it.huntiksecretseekers.wikia.com/wiki/Speciale:PagineRichieste bisognerebbe fare queste pagine Nitram86 10:58, dic 24, 2011 (UTC) ok comunque queste sono le pagine con più link nella wiki cioè quelle con più collegamenti io ho gia fatto la pagina Defoe come vedi Nitram86 15:08, dic 24, 2011 (UTC) hai ragione Huntik 1995 provvederò a modificare le pagine che ho creato sui titani cm mi hai detto infatti non l'ho rifatta ho solo creato un redirect perchè se non ri chiamano tutti i link allo stesso modo si creano pagine doppie...perchè in molte parti il nome è Defoe con la f minuscula tu hai creato la pagina con la F maiuscola e la wiki non la riconosceva quindi ho creato una pagina Defoe che conduce alla pagina DeFoe creata da te... spero di essere stato chiaro^^ Nitram86 11:09, dic 25, 2011 (UTC) angolo della comunity dovresti modificare l'angolo della comunity aggiungendo almeno cio che vuoi nelle pagine così gli utenti non sbagliano spiega che questa wiki non vuole inserire gli episodi ecc ecc gli utenti cominciano ad essere un po quindi dovresti iniziare ad organizzare la wiki...sei il founder dopotutto^^ Nitram86 21:05, dic 25, 2011 (UTC) Paagina impostazioni usa questa pagina Come usare la wiki perchè alcuni utenti non sapevano nulla della wiki qui metterò alcune lezioni per imparare ad usarla maglio. Nitram86 17:12, dic 26, 2011 (UTC) Perchè hai creato quella pagina quella pagina esiste già esiste già e la crea la wiki da sola PagineRichieste viene creata in modo automatico dalla wiki in base ai link esistenti la wiki calcola quanti collagemanti a una pagina inesistente ci sono e poi crea questa pagina Nitram86 20:52, dic 28, 2011 (UTC) senza contare che Little the Queen non esiste è lilith Nitram86 20:54, dic 28, 2011 (UTC) il problema è che la pagina della wiki controlla anche se è stata creata e la cancella da solamentre quella creata da te devi gestirtela da sola senza contare che mancano un sacco di pagine alla lista... e che non controlla le pagine doppie come dici tu quella della wiki mostra link a tutte le pagine anche quelle doppie in questo modo un utente vede dove c'è il link (premendo su N collegamenti della pagina che ti ho dato) puoi vedere le pagine che la contengono così o puoi cambiare i link (se non vuoi creare una pagina di ridirezione) nelle pagine che la contengono. così puoi controllare per esempio ora ho corretto la pagina del castello di vlad che conteneva un link ad antedeluvian sbagliato. Nitram86 22:04, dic 28, 2011 (UTC) shadowkuri non credo sia un gaia titano è più facile che sia uno yama titano visto che è legato al giappone...Nitram86 15:49, gen 1, 2012 (UTC) ma dark drier secondo tre che tipo è secondo me gaia titano perchè ha poteri legati alla natura Nitram86 16:00, gen 1, 2012 (UTC) Categoria per le persone normali ci serve uan categoria per le persone normali come cathy o l'infermirea di mez... soloc he non so come chimarala visto che è una wiki in continuity chiamarla Personaggi non mi sembra il caso qualche consiglio... Persone?? Nitram86 15:50, gen 3, 2012 (UTC) ho rinominato pagine come darkwawe con quello giusto che è darkwave Nitram86 23:39, gen 3, 2012 (UTC) Scusami,sono Dscirpolimi hai bloccato potresti rimuovere il blocco??Io non sapevo k nn si potevano mettere i template (non so nemmeno cosa siano)e non ho capito nemmeno cosa ho fatto che non va perfavare sbloccami Dscirpoli ciao! sono lucapino99 : ti faccio una domanda quale titano è Pellinore nelle pagine scritte ??? nomi secondo te è meglio cambiarli tutto o mettere semplicemente nelle pagine esistenti il nome vero?? perchè alcuni cambiano solo se sono uniti o staccati i due nomi mentre altri come herlekin uno è italianizzato mentre l'altro inglecizato Nitram86 22:09, gen 6, 2012 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harlequin questa per esempio è la pagina usata per fare harlequin Nitram86 22:11, gen 6, 2012 (UTC) riusciresti a scannerizzare la lista dei nomi dei titani delle miniature?? dovrei passarla alla wiki inglese Nitram86 13:51, gen 7, 2012 (UTC) perchè quello che mi sembra strano è golemfire il nome che mi hai dato tu non ha alcun senso invece... per harlequin è il nome di arlecchino in inglese mentre harlekin è in tedesco quindi potrebbe aver senso doberman uguale, per venomaster e doomwarden il problema è lo stesso il nome è giusto cambia solo se è unito o diviso quindi cambiare la pagina solo per quello non mi sembra il caso... Nitram86 20:50, gen 8, 2012 (UTC) Huntik miniature Inanzitutto ringrazio Huntik 1995 per avermi sbloccato poi vorei dire che ho comprato 3 pacchi di huntik e mi sono usciti Ironsquire,Doberman e Pellinore.Potrei inserire le informazioni del funbook e della carta?Inoltre ho letto che la pagina di malory ha un nome sbagliato perchè Sulla carta di Pellinore mi è uscito scritto che si chiama Palamedes. Lightningflash da dove salta fuori questa pagina?? guarda che Lightningflash non è altro che shadowspeed tradotto in polacco. Nitram86 14:28, gen 14, 2012 (UTC) scusami non lo sapevo ho comprato 3 pacchi e mi sono usciti Harlekin,metagolem e......Demigorgan hey mi spieghi questa pagina che significa Flauto_del_Pifferaio_Magico secondo me non c'entra nulla con il cartone Nitram86 17:50, feb 28, 2012 (UTC) mi spiace ma anche io sono oberato sto preparando un esame e ne ho dato uno settimana scorsa che ho superato ogni tanto passo ma lavorare su una pagina non riesco proprio al massimo posso correggere quando ho un po di tempo Nitram86 21:01, mar 1, 2012 (UTC) Come faccio a fare la pag del mio proilo? 'Thomas Gelasini MESSAGGI' Caro Huntik 1995 ti scrivo per ringraziarti e per dirti che mi piacerebbe poter contribuire alla wiki con pagine che piacciono soprattutto a me come tu hai fatto pagine che piacciono a te Grazie tante per il tuo consenso spero di poter essere d'aiutoThomas Gelasini 14:37, mar 30, 2012 (UTC) Come posso mettere il mio Alias ''Thomas Gelasini ''15:30, mar 30, 2012 (UTC) Per alias intendo dire il secondo nome come tu ad esempio ti chiami cristian(scusa se l'ho scritto male)ma hai scritto Huntik 1995 mentre io mi chiamo Thomas e mi volevo mettere anche un altro nomeThomas Gelasini 18:18, apr 2, 2012 (UTC) Grazie cmq.Voglio aggionnarti su quello che sto facendo.Mi stò dedicando ai membri della Fondazione Huntik specificamente su quelli che difesero la Lente divinatoria che si chiamano Peter(che è stato già fatto),Amnet e Samantha(di cui invece mi stò occupando io).''Thomas Gelasini ''15:45, apr 3, 2012 (UTC) Ciao coe va una volta che ci sei scrivimi che ti devo dire delle cose ok ciao ''Thomas Gelasini ''16:55, apr 12, 2012 (UTC) ciao, ma come ti è venuta questa idea di fondare questo sito? avatar ciao io ti sto per chiedere, perchè quando voglio mettermi un avatar non ci riesco???? 'Capirsi' *'senti per quanto riguarda l'avatar e il motivo per cui hai creato il sito sono interessanti ma le domande non le ho fatte io anche xche io firmo sempre e scrivo sempre in grassetto' *'mentre x quanto riguarda gli elementi credo che sia una pagina che interessi soprattutto xche uno(come me)può avere la curiosità di sapere come sono i poteri di una magia di un titano di un cercatore e di un luogo e se posso voglio chiederti di interferire nelle mie pagine perfavore solo per alcune correzioni ma che si limitino a piccole aggiustature grammaticali e/o informali.' *'c'è un'altra cosa che voglio dire:qualcuno si è messo nelle pagine altrui è ha cambiato tutto come ,la scrittura se per favore sai chi è puoi fare qualcosa a senno se non puoi basta che mi dici il nome così posso occuparmene io mandandogli un messaggio e se la storia continua te lo riferirò cosi adotterai tu dei metodi più efficaci tipo bloccare il/i responsabile/i in questione' *'per quanto riguarda la repelibilità neanche io sono reperibile molto però puoi mandarmi qualche messaggio anche per drizzarmi qualche volta GRAZIE' *'a per ultimo ti chiedo un favore quando puoi dimmi pagine di cui mi posso occupare so che tu ti occupi dei titani e nitram delle magie io potrei occuparmi dei cercatori,delle informazioni e di tutto il resto tra cui anche le tabelle se a te sta bene grazie di tutto rispondimi presto Thomas Gelasini 09:46, mag 1, 2012 (UTC)' 'Avvertenze' I guai stanno continuando e questi atti di vandalismo sono sempre più presenti mi serve un sos.ti prego quando puoi rispondermi fallo.Thomas Gelasini 12:43, mag 19, 2012 (UTC) Senti appena puoi vai nella pagina di Neptunia e vedi cosa hanno fatto io appena l'ho visto mi sono messo una mano nei capelli provvedi appena puoiThomas Gelasini 17:14, mag 28, 2012 (UTC) ciao sono contento di stare in questa wiki lai creato wau lascia un messaggio Inattività Ciao, and greetings from the English Huntik Wiki. I am Lhikan634, the acting bureaucrat of the English wiki as well as the head of Project Huntik. It has come to our attention that the Italian Huntik Wiki has a large degree of vandalism that is in need of deletion, including around 30 pages as well as at least 100 instances of spam on the Comments. There are also several files on this wiki which, for legal purposes (copyright), need to be removed. As you have not been active on the wiki for roughly one year, we would like to request that one of our admins, Seeker11299, be given admin rights in order to rectify the vandalism as well as to update stuff such as the wordmark and the favicon. Additionally, we suspect that a larger community of contributors may be drawn if a request were sent to Wikia to change from it.huntiksecretseekers.wikia.com to the more straightforward it.huntik.wikia.com, where the original domain would redirect to the new name. Doing so could, hopefully, bring a larger crowd of Italian fans of Huntik and positive contributors to the Italian Huntik Wiki. (Google traduzione) '' Ciao'', e il saluto del inglese Huntik Wiki. Sono Lhikan634, il burocrate recitazione della wiki inglese così come il capo del progetto Huntik. È venuto alla nostra attenzione che l'italiano Huntik Wiki ha un ampio margine di vandalismo che ha bisogno di cancellazione, di cui circa 30 pagine così come almeno 100 istanze di spam sui commenti. Ci sono anche diversi file su questo wiki, che, per effetto di legge (diritto d'autore), devono essere rimossi. Come non sei stato attivo sul wiki per circa un anno, vorremmo chiedere che uno dei nostri amministratori, Seeker11299, dare diritti di amministratore al fine di rettificare il vandalismo, nonché per aggiornare roba come ad esempio il wordmark e la favicon. Inoltre, abbiamo il sospetto che una più ampia comunità di contributori possono trarre se la richiesta sono stati inviati a Wikia per passare da'' 'it.huntiksecretseekers.wikia.com''' al più chiaro'' 'it.huntik.wikia . com'' ', dove il dominio originale sarebbe reindirizzare al nuovo nome. Ciò potrebbe, si spera, porterà un grande folla di appassionati italiani di Huntik e contributi positivi alla Huntik Wiki italiana. ~ Lhikan634 (talk) 23:03, lug 30, 2013 (UTC) Sarà che un giorno posso diventare un amministratore? The Great Lord David (discussioni) 23:36, ago 4, 2013 (UTC) :Non si può, se siete bloccati da un altro wiki come il Kaijudo Wiki. E 'la politica di Wikia. ~ Lhikan634 (talk) 23:46, ago 4, 2013 (UTC)